


The One where Ragnar thought Realm was dead but was actually FINE

by dragonsGeist



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also TW for injury, Also the characters in this fic are like. 17, Fearplay, Giant/Tiny, It's minor but still, Multi, anyways they're all idiots goodnight, nonsexual vore, safe vore, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsGeist/pseuds/dragonsGeist
Summary: I, from the bottom of my heart apologize for this. I was in a really self indulgent mood, oopsAlso. I would summarize this but I'm fucking TIRED my dudes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The One where Ragnar thought Realm was dead but was actually FINE

_“There’s always room for one more” _The words still rang through Ragnar’s head, he couldn’t displace the enjoyment on the Richie’s face as Realm disappeared behind his lips like they were nothing, couldn’t get the still-hungry look the human gave him before he fled out of his mind__

__He’d just hoped the human didn’t see the claw torn scales on his foreleg, hoped he’d gotten away fast enough that he couldn’t tell the wounds were deep. It would make him easier prey, after all, that, paired with his instincts screaming at him to hide, had led him to a dark, dusty hiding place beneath the human’s bed, he hardly moved any of his limbs, anxiety settled within his chest, and it made it harder to breathe_ _

__Ragnar tensed at the distinctive sound of footsteps and indistinct talking, fuck, Richie was getting closer, and the poor dragon knew he was indescribably fucked the second he saw the rolled cuff of jeans at the bedside, and suddenly, the human dropped on all fours, blue eyes looking _directly at him _, glasses sliding off his nose. Ragnar squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the human to angrily snatch him up, anything, but it never came___ _

____“Hey little guy, I know you’re scared n’all, but I think it would make it much easier for the both of us if you came out” the air vibrated around Ragnar as the human spoke, Ragnar swallowed, breathing sharply through his nose “No, actually, it wouldn’t. You ate my friend. _You ate Realm _, and if I come out from under here, you’ll eat me too-” Richie cut him off “Listen, Realm’s safe, and I don’t think you really have a choice in this matter. I know you’re hurt” the human replied, reaching a hand towards the tiny dragon___ _ _ _

______Ragnar flinched when Realm’s location, the human’s stomach, made itself known with a low, audible, terrifying gurgle “Nonono, you’re lying. Realm’s dead, they, they wouldn’t survi--” Digits wrapping themselves around him stopped him dead in his tracks as they lifted him closer to Richie’s face "Sorry dude, but I wasn't lying when i said realm was safe, and since you don't believe me, guess you're gonna have to join them” the human said around a shit eating grin, now dangling Ragnar over his open, cavernous maw, drool pooling on the tongue beneath him_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fear pitted itself in the small dragon’s chest at the sight beneath him, his brain going into autopilot “W-Wait, can’t we—can’t we come to a compromise? Or something that doesn’t-doesn’t involve this?” Ragnar hated the way his voice quivered when he talked, he was surprised the human couldn’t feel his pulse fluttering rapidly beneath his scales, it was all he could hear_ _ _ _ _ _

______He snapped out of his trance when the air surrounding him vibrated again, Richie was talking “Fraid I can’t do that, it’s a one way trip to Hotel Tozier, and you’ve got the last ticket”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ragnar swore he felt his heart stop as he was lowered slowly, slowly into the humans jaws, the slimy pink muscle beneath him carefully accepting him as it pulled him into the darkness of the human’s mouth, it was slimy, humid, and gross in here, he didn’t get how Realm didn’t fight against Richie and just allowed themselves to be swallowed, they-they should’ve been _terrified _____ _ _ _ _

________He yelped when he felt his surroundings tilt...backwards? A loud _GLRK _echoed around him, leaving him hardly any time to register the throat muscles ensnaring his hindquarters, and soon his lower half. Instinctively, more impulsively, he dug his claws into the flesh surrounding him___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another loud, thick swallow was all it took before he was encompassed entirely by the human’s throat as peristalsis eventually, finally pushed him into the stomach, Ragnar could make out the distinct reddish-pink, slime-ridden walls around him. Gods, he wanted to cry, scream, _do something _, but as it was, he was helpless, doing all in his power to distract himself from his surroundings___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Until he felt something damp and furry beneath his claws, something that wasn’t his own mane, he swallowed “Realm? S’that you?” he whispered softly into the darkness, nearly toppling over as the damp, furry thing under his claws slipped from under them. Turning out to have been Realm’s tail, as he was faced with a set of two glowing violet irises, Realm’s pupils were round “Ragnar? What’re ya doin’ in here?” they asked, tilting their head like an inquisitive dog_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I uh, y-your friend--he swallowed me--I don’t get how you weren’t terrified when he snapped you up like you were no-!” Realm quickly shut Ragnar up via a paw on the bridge of his snout “Shh, it’s a trust thing. Don’t question it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ragnar blinked, confusion coming over him in waves, gently grabbing Realm’s paw with his own “I don’t--I don’t get how you can trust him. He’s twice our size, I-” Ragnar paused in his rambling when Realm shook their head, their eyes settling on the scratches that split the scales on the dragon's arm “Look, I get that. But Richie’s just tryna help, even if it is admittedly unorthodox”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ragnar went quiet, sinking half halfheartedly into the walls surrounding him “Unorthodox is an understatement, Realm. This is so fucked up and weird” Realm huffed and nodded, far tired to continue their conversation, as they tucked themselves into Ragnar’s side, closing their eyes as they laid their head on his lap_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Richie rolled his eyes at the conversation that had taken place beneath his skin as he carefully placed a hand where he could feel Ragnar’s shape, pushing in. Snickering when the dragon moved away from his hand with a yelp “This being fucked up and weird probably saved your life, dude” Richie replied, keeping his hand over the dragon’s form, Ragnar couldn’t help the nervous laughter that bubbled from his chest “It wasn’t the only option, y’know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The walls that cradled him and Realm snugly thrummed softly as Richie hummed, before kneading at Ragnar “I know, but I was hungry, and you were hurt, so win-win?” he asked, evident amusement underlying in his voice “That’s--that’s fair, I guess” Ragnar replied around a tiny squeak of a yawn, gently removing the sleepy feline that was his friend from his lap, shifting to curl around them, eyes drifting closed  
Richie sighed in content as he felt the dragon, the same one who’d been terrified of him moments before, fall asleep beneath his skin. He was quick to follow suit, a soft, barely audible rumbly noise tugging out of his throat before he became dead to the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
